The Fire: Spanish
by Thefuriousguy
Summary: My story "The Fire" in Spanish for those who prefer Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos. Estoy de vuelta con otro oneshot pisos. Si hay problemas, por favor señalarlos. Mi última historia recibió críticas positivas. (Woo-hoo) **

Gong. Tigresa abrió los ojos y salió. "Maestro bueno mañana." Ella se encontró con un espectáculo extraño. Nadie más había saludado al maestro. Caminó por el pasillo para ir a la cocina. En su camino, se encontró con un espectáculo horrible. Había llamas que envuelven el pasillo delante de ella y se dirigían hacia ella. Volvió corriendo por donde había venido y estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta de atrás cuando vio que también estaba envuelta en llamas.

En este momento le entró el pánico. Ella estaba a punto de morir. Pero entonces oyó una voz.

"Tigresa" ella gritó.

"Aquí estoy", respondió ella.

"WHERE"

"cerca de la puerta trasera del palacio."

Ella vio a alguien que viene de la puerta principal. Cuando él se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que era Po.

"Po, estoy aquí."

"Ya voy, Tigress."

Cuando él estaba cerca de ella, se podía decir que estaba muy quemado.

"Tigresa, gracias a los dioses que ' re bien.

"Entonceshizo algo que no esperaba. Cogió su estilo nupcial y corrió a través de la puerta de atrás con ella en sus brazos. Se sentía tan caliente en sus brazos, o era que el fuego. Lo último que recordaba antes de que su mundo se volvió negro fue Po poniendo suavemente hacia abajo junto con el resto de los cinco.

_20 minutos antes ..._

Po y cuatro de los cinco habían despertado debido a un olor extraño proveniente del pasillo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que había un incendio, rápidamente evacuaron el edificio, no reconocer que la tigresa no estaba allí hasta que estuvieron fuera.

"Chicos, Tigress todavía está dentro. Ella podría estar en problemas", dijo el Viper preocupado.

"Es demasiado peligroso para buscarla. Podríamos perder dos vidas. La única posibilidad es que si ella lo hace por su cuenta ", dijo Shifu con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que pueden ver la mayor parte de los cuarteles estaba envuelta en llamas, y sería difícil para a escapar.

"Voy a ir a por ella, incluso si eso significa perder la propia vida," Po repente exclamó.

"¿Por qué, Po? Usted puede morir," todo el mundo respondió.

Po respiró hondo antes de decir lo que dijo a continuación , "voy a salvarla porque la amo. Si ella muere, que bien podría morir conmigo a su lado y yo al menos llegar a admitir mis sentimientos.

Luego atornilla tan rápido como pudo a la fortaleza.

_20 minutos después ..._

Tigresa abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no podía ver por su visión era borrosa. Cuando pudo ver claramente, ella tomó en sus alrededores. Ella estaba en el hospital, mientras que el resto de los cinco furiosos estaban sentados en las sillas frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" Murmuró.

"Bueno, verás, se produjo un incendio en el palacio y evacuado antes de darse cuenta de que no estaban allí. No podíamos arriesgar nuestras vidas, porque existía la posibilidad de dos personas podrían haber muerto. Pero Po no nos escuchó y entró a por ti, "explicó mono.

Algunos de los eventos empezaron a parpadear en su mente y ella se sonrojó al recordar Po sosteniendo su estilo nupcial. PO. DÓNDE ESTABA

PO?"Chicos, cuando Po está? "Ella preguntó preocupado.

Todos ellos dejaron escapar un suspiro antes de Mantis dijo:" Él no tuvo tanta suerte. Él tenía algunas quemaduras graves y sólo tiene un 50/50 oportunidad de vivir. Está justo al lado de usted en la otra cama.

"Derepente se sintió culpable por lo que Po volver por ella. Ahora podía morir y sería culpa suya.

Ella se levantó lentamente y para su felicidad, ella no sufrió ningún lesiones. Pero cuando miró a la cama junto a ella, la alegría volvió a pesar.

Po estaba tan quemado que en lugar de ser en blanco y negro como un panda, estaba completamente negro. Su piel estaba chamuscado (quemado) en muchos lugares .

Ella se levantó y corrió hacia él. Ella le agarró la mano y tearily arregló para llorar una sola palabra, "Po".

"Po, por favor no me dejes. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti ", murmuró en su pecho.

Y luego, para que nadie pudiera oírla, se las arregló para susurrar," Po, gracias por salvarme. Te quiero.

"Oyóel sonido de una puerta chirriante y miró para ver a una enfermera caminando hacia Po con una gran sonrisa en su rostro."_Esa sonrisa tiene que significar algo. Tal vez ella tiene buenas noticias sobre el Po._

"Laenfermera le aclaró garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Luego dijo: "El guerrero dragón ha sobrevivido milagrosamente algunas quemaduras graves. Estará inconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente. Uno de ustedes puede permanecer aquí en la cama junto a él."

"Lo haré" Tigress inmediatamente respondió sin pensar.

La enfermera les dijo que iba a estar bien, pero se necesitaría una semana para su piel para volver a la normalidad. Luego se excusó. maestro Shifu y el resto de los cinco furiosos izquierda, dejando Tigresa con Po. Tigresa fue a Po y decidió dormir junto a él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la gran panda peludo y murmuró, "Dang, es muy suave y cálido." Ella se sonrojaba cuando ella se fue a dormir.

_A la mañana siguiente .. ._

El cuatro y Shifu entraron en el hospital y se fueron a Po y Tigresa de la habitación. Todos estaban asombrados al ver que estaba delante de ellos. Tigress dormía con sus brazos alrededor del Guerrero Dragón y no sólo eso, también fue ronroneando.

"Ella no ha ronroneó desde que la trajo desde el orfanato," murmuró Shifu.

"Parece que están enamorados de mí", insinuó Viper.

"Puedo bromear Po en esto por un largo tiempo", se rió entre dientes Mantis, garantizando una una palmada en la cabeza de la cola de la víbora.

Shifu hizo señas para que salga de la habitación con él mientras murmuraba algo acerca de las relaciones en el Palacio de Jade.

_5 minutos más tarde ... _

Po abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió algo envuelto alrededor de él. Cuando miró hacia sí mismo, vio a dos negro, naranja, y los brazos de color blanco alrededor de su cintura.

_"Lo que el he-"_

Se detuvo al oír un bostezo que él sabía que venía de ella. Él se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras levantaba la cabeza, delante de él para ver si todavía estaba durmiendo. Ella se quedó helada al ver sus ojos de jade miraba con confusión. Simplemente miró a los ojos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, cautivó.

Finalmente, rompió la torpeza, "Oh, hola Po. Encontrar extraño encontrarme en tu cama? "ella se rió. Po se volvió de un rojo brillante, recordando los sucesos del

fuego."¿Por qué exactamente estás durmiendo conmigo ", se preguntó. Ante esto, ella levantó la ceja, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Bueno, cuento largo, Te quiero. ¿Quieres que me vaya?" Ella preguntó.

"No, por favor, s de estancia. Quiero decir, puedes ir si quieres. Nn-no no, lo haría sería agradable si usted podría dormir conmigo por un tiempo más largo. No de una manera perversa, por supuesto. Usted es muy cómodo para dormir con-GAH. Te quiero Tigress.

"Ellase rió. Era como música para sus oídos. Tenía rara vez se escucha su risa, pero cuando lo hizo, él pensó que era la más hermosa risa que había oído.

"Dragon

Warrior" "Sí."

"Cállate y bésame", al decir esto ella lo rodó sobre su espalda y puso encima de él.

Sin necesidad de invitación más, cerró la brecha entre sus labios y metió su lengua contra los dientes, en busca de una entrada. Ella felizmente accedió. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que necesitaron para romper el aire.

Luego dijo: "Vamos a tratar de manera diferente."

Ella confusamente preguntó: "¿Qué-", pero para entonces ya había rodado una y ahora estaba encima de ella. Esta vez, ella fue la que empujó sus labios en los suyos. Realmente disfrutamos de este . Se sentía tan bien estar besando a la mujer que ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ellos se separaron y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por salvar mi vida, bola de masa."

"Ah, no era anyth-

"Tigresase apretó los labios sobre su nuevo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Mientras se besaban, the Furious Four entró con el maestro Shifu. No esperaba esto, empujaron el uno del otro y se ruborizó intensamente.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió explicando su situación a cinco personas muy conmocionado.

**Revisa y dime lo que podía hacerlo mejor. Si ustedes tienen alguna idea por favor darme algunas ideas para más OneSHOTS TIPO. Si lo deseas, puedes dar ideas para otras parejas también, aunque Prefiero pisos o criper.I puede escribir bien, pero me lleva un poco de tiempo para llegar a buenas ideas. Es una base de datos kfp enorme y no puedo dejar de reconocer que se han tomado la mayoría de las ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking about starting a legends of awesomeness series. I will rewrite the episodes as a story. If you like this idea, please say so in the reviews. If you don't, also say so. If I get more approval, I will go ahead with the idea. I will also add tipo into some of the episodes.**


End file.
